


Lost and Found

by UltimateSaladBar



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaladBar/pseuds/UltimateSaladBar
Summary: Headcanon that Mabel found Dipper's old hat in the woods after the gnome fight.





	

There was a lot to explore in Gravity Falls. Especially since they had practically just arrived. The gnomes may have been one, itsy bitsy, little bump in the fun, but it at least brought a large road for more mysterious adventures afterwards. And aside from the terror that was the massive gnome chasing after them in a golf cart, Mabel had to admit, it was fun.

Dipper wasn't the only one to go out in the woods on his own every once in a while. Sometimes Mabel went with him, sometimes she went to talk with some of the mystical forest creatures, or she just liked to enjoy the beauty that was nature.

Sometimes she got a little jealous that Dipper was the one to find a super cool dusty old book in a hidden compartment in the woods. She wanted to find something to show off too. Something that she could keep as a reminder of her so far great Summer in Gravity Falls. But she shrugged, it didn't bother her that much. After all, that was what her scrapbook was for.

She kicked a small pebble into a puddle, smiling. Dipper was with her for a while, but after failing to find one of the stupid monsters in his journal, he groaned in frustration and decided to head back to the Shack. Mabel, on the other hand, stayed behind to do a little exploration. Maybe find another cute boy in the woods who would like to hang out. It was unlikely, but still possible.

She was skipping down the large dirt road that they had ran away from the massive gnome giant in terror just weeks before. Of course she was avoiding the gnomes at all cost, but it was pretty hard, considering how wide-spread they were. One or two weren't hard to avoid. Just a hard kick in the guts or punch in the teeth and they scurried off fast. She may have felt a little bad with being so crude towards them, but they definitely deserved it.

She ran a few fingers through her hair. Some small flakes of glitter falling out in the process, and scattering the ground.

In the corner, something caught her eye, in her peripherals. She stopped for a second, turned her head to stare, and squinted. It was too far away to see, and moderately covered by some leaves of a fern plant, but it was definitely too discolored to belong in the flora of the forest.

She stepped forward, pulling back the leaves of the fern to reveal...

A dusty, dirty, slightly torn up, brown star hat.

_"Oh my gosh..."_

Dipper's old hat.

* * *

The door slammed shut when Mabel walked in. Stan was standing there, doing the classic coin trick on a child even younger than she. She cracked a smile when the old man actually gave the coin the the kid. _He's softer than he lets on._

Up the stairs her steps sounded. She turned the door knob, opening it up to reveal Dipper, just as she expected, rummaging through a bunch of papers and equations, with the Journal flipped open beside it, on a page of some sort of crazy monstrosity she didn't even dare to guess. But from what she could tell it looked like some sort of cross between a gremlin and a goblin.

"Oh, hey Mabel." He smiled, turning his head to face her. A pen was in his hand, that he paused from clicking to greet her.

"Hi bro-bro!" She smiled in return, walking over to her bed and plopping on the side, tilting her head to glance at what Dipper was working on.

"What'cha doin'?" She tilted her head in a questioning manner, even though the answer was clearly obvious.

He took the tip of the pen out of his mouth, clicking it a few times. He seemed surprised that she asked. "Oh, just running through a few possible locations of that monster. Did you know this thing apparently can show you your worst nightmare if you look into its eyes?"

His surprise was watered down once Mabel spoke again. "Pffft, come on Dipper, it's been like, what three weeks?" Between her pause, Dipper rose a finger to protest. She continued before he got the chance. "-Bro, you're missing out on _important_ stuff."

His brows furrowed, and his glanced down at the pile of papers with a frown on his face.

"But hey -" Mabel began again, "I did find something you might like."

Behind her back she pulled out that same, old, slightly worn, brown hat. Clearly cleaner than when she had last found it.

"I found it out a ways from the spot you lost it. It was like, really dirty. I put it through the washing machine with some of your clothes." She gave a sly grin, holding out the hat to him.

His eyes were wide, and a small _O_ was shaped with his mouth. He reached out to take the hat with one hand, and pulling it in to hold it with both. Staring down at it for a few seconds. Soon, a soft smile formed on his face. He rubbed the rim of the hat, before holding it out and placing it on top of Mabel's head, slightly lopsided.

"Thanks Mabel, but I already got all the luck I need." He gave a light elbow in her side.

Mabel herself seemed surprise, but she soon smiled, pulling Dipper into a tight hug. Them both giggling in response. A few seconds after when they released, Mabel snatched Dipper's Pine Tree hat from his head, placing it on top of her new Star one.

"DOUBLE LUCK!" She shouted, raising her arms into the air.

They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> The double luck thing was just a little reference to Journal 3 when Dipper wrote how his brown hat was his lucky hat.


End file.
